In stereoscopic three dimensional (3D) productions, viewers may experience strain if the images do not adhere to the viewer's perceptual models. One way in which such perceptual models may be violated occurs when one depth cue conflicts with another. Here we are concerned with conflicts between occlusion, a monocular depth cue and parallax, which manifests itself as a difference in the apparent position of an object between the left eye and the right eye. When an occlusion cue for an object is generated as a result of the object being cut off by the edge of the viewing window of stereoscopic media conflicts with the parallax cue, the object is said to exhibit an edge violation. Such conflicts can arise when an object overlapping an edge of the window has negative parallax, i.e., the stereoscopic depth cue places the object in front of the plane of the screen, but the eye also perceives the object as being occluded by the edge of the viewing window. Edge violations are described in “3D Movie Making: Stereoscopic Digital Cinema from Script to Screen” by Bernard Mendiburu. With the increasing prevalence of stereoscopic 3D media production, there is a need for tools that assist editors and producers with issues that arise during shooting and post-production.